Antisocial
by ganja-chan
Summary: Byakuya claims he's not antisocial, but Renji at first thinks otherwise. I know my summaries are bad. Fluff, angsty!Renji.


**Title**: Antisocial  
**For**: LJ's bosska_ak, who prompted me with RenBya, PG-13, "I'm not antisocial. I just can't stand people"  
**Pairing**: Ren/Bya  
**Rating**: T - nothing graphic, but you know what they'll be doing ^^  
**Warnings**: yaoi, fluff, possible OOC-ness  
**Disclaimer**: They're not mine.  
**A/N**: So yeah I've written it. I don't know if it's really that much PG-13, but I really tried ;p Please comment!

* * *

"Enter", Renji sighed when he heard the knocking at the office door. Without looking up, he continued, "Yes, I do have an idea why Kuchiki-taichou isn't here. No, I'm not telling you. Yes, everything's perfectly alright and YES, I WILL talk to him SOON. Goodbye". The usual.

"Oh. Right. Thanks", he heard the voice of whoever-it-might-be-this-time, then the guest left.

Renji closed his eyes. It was starting to get on his nerves. Couldn't those people live a day without their beloved Kuchiki-taichou? He was doing his duties at home anyway, so the squad was running smoothly and there was perfectly nothing to be worried about, Byakuya just chose to take a few days off, it can happen to anyone, right?

The only problem for Renji was that Byakuya – his lover, dammit - decided to take those days off just after the day when the redhead couldn't resist the urge hug his taichou during one of the officers' parties. Renji could have known it wasn't a good idea, the icy and aloof taichou was pissed off enough by the fact that his lieutenant took him to a loud and crowded place.

If the following temperature drop and a deadly glint in Byakuya's eyes weren't enough, it seemed that choosing not to utter a single word to him for the few following days was the main punishment.

Renji leaned back in his chair, thinking just how stupid he was and what on Earth made him express his stupidity this time. Well, he knew perfectly what it was. Kira and Hisagi making out on the couch. Matsumoto flashing her ample bosom around. A 'can you feel the love tonight' type of evening. So he did feel the love, but apparently, Byakuya didn't.

"I think you should talk to him, you know."

Renji stood up abruptly when hearing the voice.

"Fuck! I mean, Kira, how did you get here without me noticing?", he stuttered, shocked. He heard nothing, and hell, he didn't even feel any trace of reiatsu…

"I knocked three times and you didn't react, so I just wandered in and found you in such a state", Kira replied with a chuckle. "You better apologise to him before it starts to influence your work, he won't be pleased with that."

"So… you saw it, didn't you?", Renji asked, sitting back down, though he knew from what Kira said that he did.

"Yeah, but I'm in no position to judge it. Just go and do it like a man should. It's a piece of friendly advice."

* * *

"Here", the servant said, gesturing towards a finely painted sliding panel.

"Thanks", Renji replied, feeling his throat dry immediately. A very angry Byakuya is just behind that door.

"Good luck", the servant added in a whisper and left.

Renji knelt behind the door, but before he even took a breath and managed to say anything, the familiar voice called him in.

"Enter, Renji."

* * *

The meeting was… strange. Byakuya not only didn't kill him at the first glance, but he ordered a servant to bring them tea and started by asking Renji, as casually as it was possible for him, about the recent events at the squad. Renji recounted the situation briefly and silence took over.

Finally, Renji asked, "So… you're not mad at me?". He still felt awkward, the emotional pressure making him feel like a deflated balloon.

"I admit I was, but I am not anymore", Byakuya replied, then took a sip of his tea. He had a relaxed look on his face, dressed in his light blue yukata, without his hair decorations.

"Um… how?", Renji uttered, twisting his fingers.

"I simply do not wish to be touched in the public."

"And that's all?", Renji asked, feeling there's more to it than he thought. "That's why you avoided meeting me since then?"

"Not exactly. I wanted to spend a few days at my manor to ensure that everything is taken care of. I remind you that aside from being the 6th Squad captain, I'm also the head of my clan", Byakuya replied with a slight twitch of the corners of his lips. "However, my decision has also another advantage", he looked at Renji in silence, obviously waiting for him to ask.

"So, what is the another advantage?", Renji complied, feeling slightly nervous again. It could be everything, from 'kiss my left big toe and I'll forgive you' to 'I can tell the servants to clean up your corpse, ahaha'.

"We are able to continue what you started there in the quiet interiors where no one will interrupt us", came the reply, followed by Byakuya putting his teacup on the table and moving to sit beside Renji.

Renji was startled, but when his thoughts started to flow again, he grinned.

"A bit on the antisocial side, huh?", he asked, throwing his arm over Byakuya's shoulders. He noticed that the captain hadn't used the usual expensive perfume, this time it was only the aroma of shampoo and soap, very enticing nonetheless.

Byakuya untied the sash of his yukata, exposing his smooth, pale chest, and murmured, "I am not antisocial. I just cannot stand people watching."


End file.
